The Marauders Wiggles Style
by Bellanaris
Summary: The Marauders have gone too far this time. Can they survive the revenge the combined mischievous minds of Lily, Bella, and Trista creates?
1. Prologue

Prologue -  
  
In the wee hours of a Sunday morning, a blood-curdling scream was heard from the recesses of the Gryffindor girls' dormitories. "James Potter! Sirius Black! Arghhhhh...I'll kill you!" The scream echoed through the common room, making grins spread across the faces of the occupants, four rather mischievous sixth-year boys more formally known as the Marauders. The sandy-haired Remus grinned at his friend, tucking a faded bit of parchment into his pocket. "Dare I ask what prank has befallen our lovely Lily flower, Prongs?" The afore-mentioned Prongs winked and nodded his head towards the door, where the sound of thundering footsteps could be heard. "Just watch..." All four boys schooled their features to an expression of complete innocence, one that didn't fool anyone in the least, but still managed to keep them out of trouble most times.   
  
The door slammed open to reveal Lily Evans, a slender sixth-year girl, her emerald eyes blazing with anger. Her pride and joy, the wealth of fiery red curls she brushed every night before bed had been charmed into a hairdo reminiscent of Frankenstein's bride, standing straight up into the hair complete with a white streak. Behind her stood two other girls...one, Arabella Figg, a tall, raven-haired sixth-year...her short hair charmed into wild spikes, and the other, Trista MacCullough, a petite sixth-year...her formerly blond locks charmed into a kaleidoscope of hues. All three girls glared angrily at the Marauders, who'd nearly fallen out of their chairs with laughter. Between bouts of laughter, James managed to blurt out. "Oh come girls...it doesn't look half-bad. It's definitely a fashion statement, Lily flower!" Sirius was laughing so hard that he was doubled over, his bright blue eyes lifting to the raven-haired girl's livid face. "Bella...it's you, it really is!" Tears were streaming down Remus' face as he chuckled hard, glancing over at the rainbow-locked girl. "Trista dahling...I didn't know you were into punk!" Chubby little Peter was laughing too hard to even comment.  
  
If looks could kill, the Marauders would have been dead on the spot. Emerald fire blazed from Lily's eyes as Bella's gray eyes turned to molten silver with anger. Trista's eyes, however, turned cold like ice, shining like amethysts...narrowing slightly as she stared at them. The three girls all frowned, then Lily spoke...her words soft yet quite clear. "You will pay for this...all of you. Mark my words, Potter." The boys' laughter subsided for a moment as they stared at the three in disbelief. With nothing more to say, Lily, Bella, and Trista all turned on their heels, and disappeared back up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Peter looked at Remus, who in turn looked at Sirius, and Sirius, of course turned to James. The messily-haired Gryffindor stared at all three of his best friends for a moment, then burst into laughter...sending the others into peals of laughter once more.  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, the girls had secluded themselves within the sixth-year girls' dorm. Lily was pacing the floor, muttering angrily under her breath, and Bella was sitting cross-legged on the stone floor, trying not to scream as she struggled to run a comb through her spiked hair. Trista was sprawled across her bed, running a small hand through her long, rainbow-hued locks. Finally the slender red-head spoke up, turning onto her stomach to look at her two best friends. "We have to come up with something good. Something they'll never expect." Bella glanced up, dropping the silver-handled comb to her lap in disgust. "Lily Marie Evans...what could we possibly do that the Marauders haven't done already?"   
  
Suddenly a soft voice chimed from the bed, singing softly. "Di dicki do dum di dum do, di dicki do dum, dicki dicki di dum, di dicki do dum di dum do, di dicki do dum di dum do!" Both Bella and Lily stopped in their tracks and looked over at Trista in surprise. Exchanging looks, the two crossed the room and plopped onto the bed next to their friend. Lily leaned over and poked her small friend in the side, giving her a quizzical look. "Trista...didn't we tell you not to smoke the funny stuff without sharing with your best friends first?"   
  
Trista rolled her eyes, pushing herself up on her elbows. "I wasn't smoking anything. I got the Wiggles stuck in my head...I couldn't help myself." The ebon-locked Bella flopped onto her back and looked up at her friend. "The Wiggles, huh? Is that some strange Muggle thing, Tris?" Even Lily, who was Muggle-born, looked perplexed. Shaking her head, Trista grinned at them both. 'Yes...the Wiggles are an Australian Muggle children's band. My little cousins listen to them all the time. The group has four guys in it: Greg, Anthony, Murray and Jeff. A silly group of men...rather goofy, if you ask me." Bella and Lily exchanged a look, then grinned wickedly at their friend. "A group of four goofy men, eh, Tris? Tell us more." 


	2. The Next Day

Author's Note - To all who reviewed the first installment of my little story, thank you so much! This is my first time writing a fanfic, much less posting it for others to read. I hope you enjoy the rest of it! =o)  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter...nor the Wiggles either, if I did...I wouldn't be so poor! Hehe...  
Chapter 1 -   
  
The next day, Monday morning to be precise, the Marauders finally managed to drag themselves down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Lily, Bella, and Trista were already down there, chatting animatedly as they ate a small meal consisting of oatmeal and fruit. James sat down next to the red-head, a knowing grin playing on his lips. She glanced over at him and smiled before looking back to her friends, who were sitting across from her. Remus straddled the seat next to Trista, eying her restored blond locks with another grin. Peter sat down on one side of Bella, and Sirius sat on the other, throwing an arm around her shoulders.   
  
"Prongsie, old pal, I could have sworn we'd taught these lovely ladies a thing or two about pranks." James grinned at his friend, slipping a hand under the table to poke gently Lily in the side. "Why yes, Padfoot, old buddy, I would think we had too. I mean, obviously they should know not to use pranks on us that we've already perfected before first year." The werewolf chuckled, playfully tugging one of Trista's curls. "Giving us medusa coils was quite infantile and predictable, if I do say so myself." Peter chimed in from the side of Bella. "Quite right, Moony...you ladies should know not to mess with us. We're the kings of pranks!"   
  
The three girls just smiled as Trista let out an over-exaggerated sigh. "Oh well, it was worth a try, wasn't it?" Lily and Bella both nodded mutely, struggling not to burst into laughter. The boys barely even noticed the mischievous twinkle in their eyes, already shoveling food into their mouths, like it was going to disappear at any second. Each girl gathered up their book bags as they rose from the table, Bella cheerfully answering the unspoken question on Sirius' face. "We're heading to Transfiguration...see you guys later!"  
  
Once outside the Great Hall, Trista burst into giggles, linking arms with Lily. "I can't believe they fell for that! Do they really think we're that stupid?" Bella grinned, grabbing Trista's other arm. "I just can't wait to see their faces when all is said and done. This is going to be so good." The sound of their soft laughter filled the hallways, causing several to glance up at them in wonder.  
  
~*~  
  
The day progressed as any other, the Marauders losing points and gaining detentions left and right as they played pranks on their favorite Slytherin victims: Lucius Malfoy, his girlfriend Narcissa Avery, and best friend Severus Snape. Of course, they weren't the only victims. Sirius had insisted on pranking poor Amos Diggory of Hufflepuff simply because he'd remarked on how pretty Bella looked one day.   
  
Dungbombs and Filibuster's Wet Start Fireworks aside, it was a pretty normal day for the students...though that evening was the Valentines' Day Ball. After classes, the girls had rushed back to their dormitories to get ready for the evening ahead, chattering in excited whispers. The boys, however, managed to scrounge up enough players for a friendly game of Quidditch, Slytherins excluded of course.   
  
Out on the Quidditch Pitch, James was hovering on his broom...playing Chaser alongside Remus. Sirius was guarding the hoops, playing as Keeper, while Peter and Mundungus Fletcher were acting as Beaters. Above them all was Aaron Finnigan, filling in as Seeker. All in all, the Marauders and their two friends were unbeatable, compared to the ragtag team of Hufflepuffs they faced, led by none other than Amos Diggory.  
  
Two hours later, the boys finally dragged themselves in for a hot shower, laughing and joking around. After all, they only needed fifteen minutes to get ready for a silly ball.  
A/N - The Ball is coming in the next chapter! 


	3. Preparing for the Ball and Other interes...

Author's Note - I am so sorry it took so long to get to this chapter, but my muse suddenly went on vacation. Now he's back - tanned and rested and ready to let me get on with this tale.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Wiggles...I don't own the Marauders nor any member of the Harry Potter world, other than Trista.  
  
Chapter 3 - Preparing for the Ball and Other interesting developments  
  
Clothes were sent flying through the air as Sirius dug through a huge pile of laundry on the side of his bed, a pair of red boxers landing on Peter's head. The rat-faced boy shrieked, grabbing them with only two fingers and tossing them at his half-naked friend. "Damn it, Padfoot! I didn't want to get that close and personal with your package!" The afore-mentioned teen straightened up and struck a pose, his bottom lip trembling comically. "But- but...that's not what you said last night, Wormtail! How could you?!" Bursting into fake sobs, Sirius ran over to James and threw his arms around his neck, wailing loudly. Peter just stared wide-eyed, his face turning a bright crimson as both James and Remus began to laugh hysterically. Soon after, Sirius began to crack up as well, laughing so hard that both he and James fell on the bed.   
  
After several minutes, the three boys had managed to calm themselves down, though laughter still sparkled in their eyes. Remus sat up on his bed, and taking one look at Sirius and James entangled on James' bed, he started laughing again. "You know, Prongs...if anyone else were to walk in right now, that would look sooooooo wrong." Bright blue eyes met dark brown eyes in shock before both leapt from the bed like Voldemort was nipping at their heels. Their shock only seemed to end when both Remus and Peter broke into raucous laughter at the identical looks of horror on their faces. By this point, Peter had already managed to squeeze into his unimaginative black dress robes, only differentiated from his school robes by the lack of a school crest on the breast. Remus was still snickering on the other side of the room as he slipped his dark gray dress robes over his black dress shirt and pants, the combination bringing out the black flecks in his hazel eyes. Sirius growled playfully as he passed Remus, tossing a pillow at him just as the werewolf had fixed his hair the way he'd wanted. "Hey!" Remus flipped around in time to catch sight of his fellow Marauder stripping out of his school pants, bright Gryffindor red boxers revealed to all. The werewolf stared wide-eyed before swooning onto his bed, a hand raised to cover his eyes, "Merlin, Paddy...put your pants back on! You're blinding me! Bright colors! Bright colors!" Sirius just laughed as he pulled on his dress pants, the close-fitting black material clinging to his legs. Sliding muscled arms into his dark-blue silk shirt, he winked at his swooning friend, "You know you want some, Moony. Admit it!" A pillow whizzed by his head, narrowly missing him. With a deft twist of his wrist, Sirius pulled his shoulder-length black hair into a ponytail, and then put on his bright blue robes, the hems edged with black stitching.   
  
Finally the other three turned to the last Marauder still dressing, tapping their feet impatiently. Dressed in chocolate brown robes, and the collar of his white dress shirt peeking out, James stood before the mirror, frowning as he messed with his unruly hair. The mirror clucked maternally at him, sounding much like his own mother, "You're fighting a losing battle, dear." Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him towards the door. "Come on, Prongsie...the mirror is right about your hair!" Laughing, the four Marauders made their way down to the common room, Peter slipping out to meet his date, a fifth year Hufflepuff, Cora Silvast. James and Sirius both sprawled out over their respective chairs while Remus settled onto one of the couches casually to wait for the girls. The sandy-haired werewolf suddenly grinned at his fellow Marauders, "Can you believe Diggory fell for the Wronski Feint again, Prongs? Honestly...you'd think he'd had learned after the twentieth time of ramming into the ground at high speeds?" Sirius and James both started laughing, shaking their heads slowly. "Since when did Hufflepuffs learn from their mistakes, Moony?"   
  
All three boys were laughing so hard that didn't even notice when the door to the girls' dormitory opened and closed above them. As the laughter finally began to calm down, the sound of footsteps on the stone steps became clearer. The three Marauders suddenly fell silent, straightening up as dark brown, bright blue and hazel eyes all trained on the door. "Wow...." was all that came from a wide-eyed Sirius as Bella stepped out into the common. Her dress robes were made of silver velvet that clung modestly to her lithe body, and a thin headband of twisted silver gave the illusion of tiny flowers in her short black curls. An impish grin curved Bella's lips as she approached a dazed Sirius, taking his arm and leading him out of the common room, "Come on, puppy..." James and Remus exchanged a look, snickering softly at the look on their friend's face. But their snickers soon ended when Lily stepped out, her bright emerald dress robes swaying gently about her slender frame. She smiled sweetly at James, her long flame-hued locks hanging freely down her back and curling about her slim waist. His mouth dropped open at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend, making her smile even more as she took his arm. "Come on, Prince Charming...Cinderella is ready for the ball." James blinked in surprise, then laughed softly as he lead her out of the common room. "As you command, my princess..."   
  
Shaking his head, Remus just watched as his two friends left before turning back to the door. There at the door stood Trista, dressed in a shimmering white velvet dress robe that clung to her delicate curves lovingly. Her long blonde locks were pulled up into a french roll, dotted with tiny violet flowers the same color as her eyes. The tip of his tongue licked over his suddenly dry lips as he stared wide-eyed and surprised at his friend. When had she grown up into such a beautiful girl, and why hadn't he noticed before? A faint smile curved her lips as she stepped closer to him, the faint scent of jasmine intoxicating the werewolf. The silence was suddenly shattered as she parted her lips, her soft voice caressing his ears, "Are you going to stand there all night, Remus?" He blinked and shook his head slowly, stepping forward with a small box in hand. "This is for you, Tris...it matches your eyes." Her pale violet eyes widened in surprise when he opened it and pulled out a violet orchid corsage, slipping it about her dainty wrist. She looked down at the beautiful flower, murmuring softly, "Thank you..." Impulsively she leaned up on her tiptoes, pressing a soft friendly kiss against the corner of his mouth. Before he could even fathom his actions, Remus slipped an arm about her waist and drew her closer, leaning down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. Her small hands curled against his chest as the kiss deepened ever so slightly, certainly a kiss those who were only friends would not share. Finally he broke the kiss, his wide hazel eyes resting on the girl now in his arms. "Oh god, Tris, I am so–" A small finger pressed against his lips interrupted his words as serious violet eyes peered up at him, their owner catching her breath. "Don't apologize, Rem. Never apologize for something we both wanted and enjoyed." The werewolf stared down at her, searching her face for a moment before nodding slowly, "You wanted it too?" His fingertips brushed lightly over her cheek as she nodded in answer to his question, a smile curving his lips. "Let's get to the Great Hall before the others come looking for us. We can 'discuss' this later, all right?" Trista smiled back and took his arm. "All right..." Remus leaned down and kissed her ever so gently once more before leading her out of the common room.  
  
It didn't take long to reach the Great Hall, especially in the company of a Marauder who knew all of the little shortcuts and secret passageways Hogwarts had to offer. Just before entering, Trista tugged Remus into a little alcove, a soft giggle escaping her. He looked down at her quizzically while she just pulled out a white handkerchief and wiped at his lips. She giggled softly again, whispering, "I think Sirius would notice the lipstick, Rem." Flushing a bit, he joined in her laughter, allowing her to tug him into the Great Hall. Pale violet eyes dancing and her nearly translucent skin flushed with excitement, Trista made a gorgeous picture making an entrance into the Great Hall, her white robes making her an innocent maiden. She hardly noticed the envious looks from some girls and the drooling stares from quite a few of the boys in the room. But Remus certainly noticed those looks, a low growl forming in his throat as the little green monster threatened to rear its ugly head. And he wasn't the only one to get angry at the looks sent her way. Across the room sat Severus Snape, his long hair pulled back in a style remarkably similar to Sirius, and the expression on his face as he regarded Trista was anything but happy. Almost immediately, the Marauders and the other girls surrounded the two latecomers, babbling in their ears about where they could have been for the past fifteen minutes when everyone else had already managed to make it.   
  
Amidst all the laughter, a cold and hard voice came from behind them, "Merlin, Trista, have you no family pride or common sense? One would think you'd know better than to hang around these foolish Gryffindors. But obviously you don't...otherwise you wouldn't have worn something so inappropriate. Showing yourself off...how Gryffindor of you." The petite girl froze at the voice, slowly turning around to fix a cold violet gaze on the tall Slytherin. Ice practically dripped from her soft voice, "Severus Lionel Snape, you will refrain from insulting my friends and my house or I will hex off your balls and shove your cock up your nose. Am I understood?" "Yes...",Snape blanched, making himself seem paler than before. Trista tilted her head to the side, her words an evil purr, "Good. Now get out of my sight before I send an owl to Serenity." He gaped before spinning on his heel and stalking off to the Slytherin table, rejoining Malfoy and Narcissa. Shaking her head, Trista turned back to her friends, only to find all of them gaping at her in utter surprise. James finally found his voice, staring wide-eyed at the small girl. "How in the hell did you do that, Tris? For a moment you sounded rather scary." Lily and Bella both nodded in agreement while Remus dropped to the chair beside her. An impish grin curved Trista's lips as she glanced at all her friends. "Easy enough, Prongs. His mother is my older sister. Which would make me Sevvie's aunt, and his 'elder'." Hearing that, Peter choked on his pumpkin juice while James and Lily started laughing, Bella giggling as she pounded the poor rat-faced Marauder's back. A bit slow on the uptake, Sirius glanced up at the others, snickering, "Snape's middle name is Lionel?" 


	4. Never Mess With A Woman's Hair

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, but I simply didn't have any inspiration until lately. I am hoping to have the next chapter out soon. =o)

  


~Previous chapter~

_«Lily and Bella both nodded in agreement while Remus dropped to the chair beside her. An impish grin curved Trista's lips as she glanced at all her friends. "Easy enough, Prongs. His mother is my older sister. Which would make me Sevvie's aunt, and his 'elder'." Hearing that, Peter choked on his pumpkin juice while James and Lily started laughing, Bella giggling as she pounded the poor rat-faced Marauder's back. A bit slow on the uptake, Sirius glanced up at the others, snickering, "Snape's middle name is Lionel?"»_

  
¤¥¤ ¤¥¤ ¤¥¤ ¤¥¤ ¤¥¤ ¤¥¤ ¤¥¤ ¤¥¤ ¤¥¤  
  
**Chapter Three: Never Mess With A Woman's Hair**  


For a moment, the others remained silent before bursting into laughter once more, somehow not surprised at Sirius' comment. Shaking her head slowly, Trista cast a glance towards Lily, meeting her friend's bright emerald gaze. A sweet smile curved the red-head's lips as she turned towards her boyfriend, gently touching his arm. "All this laughing is making my throat dry. Would you mind getting me a drink, Jamesie?" James blinked, gazing down at Lily for a moment before nodding...a besotted grin gracing his face. "Of course! Anything for my princess!" He dropped a quick kiss to her lips before jumping to his feet. "Come on, guys...you be the bludgers and knock people out of the way...preferably the Slytherins." Laughing, the other Marauders leapt to their feet and followed behind James. Once their backs were turned, Lily cast an impish grin at Bella and Trista, whispering softly. "They are making this way too easy..." 

As the Marauders passed the part of the ballroom where the Slytherins were congregating, Sirius energetically slammed an elbow into Snape's back, knocking the poor boy right into a seventh year Slytherin. But this was not just any Slytherin, mind you; it just happened to be a girl that both Slytherin boys and Gryffindor boys unanimously nicknamed _the Leech_. Everyone knew that Deloris Umbridge would never let go of any boy she caught and suck him dry like the prey of an Acromantula. Most went out of their way to avoid her, even her housemates. Snape's black eyes widened in fear, recoiling back from the girl in hopes to get away safely. People seemed to stop and stare in horror as the girl reached out and grabbed Snape by his lank black hair. An evil little smirk touched the girl's lips as she forced his head against her pillowy chest, murmuring all sorts of things into his ear. Even the Marauders had to stop and stare in disgust as the boy struggled to get free, his friend Lucius yanking futilely on his robes to free him from the seventh year's grip. Sirius leaned over and whispered to the others, "Even Snivellus doesn't deserve that..._the Leech_'ll never let go." Lucius finally let go, gesturing to his two thugs Crabbe and Goyle to make themselves useful. Crabbe scratched his head in confusion before lumbering over to grab Snape around the waist and drag him away from Deloris while Goyle grabbed the girl around the waist and yanked her in the opposite direction. Luckily for Snape, the grease in his hair made it a bit easier for him to slip out of her tight grasp.

"I guess we now know why he doesn't wash his hair." James murmured to the others, shaking his head slowly. Peter still stared in wide-eyed horror at _the Leech_, "I don't blame him one bit...considering he has to live in the dungeons with that." Sirius and Remus both nodded in silent agreement. James shuddered lightly before heading towards the unattended punch bowl, the others following behind him. Their backs to the rest of the Hall, each boy proceeded to pour punch into cups for the girls and themselves. 

From across the room, the three girls shook their heads, their eyes following the boys. Chuckling softly, Bella leaned close to her friends and whispered, "Trust Sirius to give us the perfect opening for Operation Wiggle." An impish grin curved Trista's lips as she sneakily pulled out her wand, keeping it well-hidden beneath her filmy shawl. She glanced at Lily and Bella before aiming towards the Marauders lined up in front of the punch bowl, whispering softly, "Coepere..." The wand was quickly hidden once more as the girls settled back to watch the fun begin.

James suddenly stopped in place, canting his head to one side. A manic grin suddenly dominated his face as he spun to face the crowded Hall, his robes replaced by an overly bright yellow skivvy and black pants. Sirius chomped down on an apple as he spun around as well, wearing a bright blue skivvy and black pants...the manic grin no different than his usual look. Remus looked out of place with a bright red skivvy and guitar in hand, a cheesy-looking smile playing on his lips. All this was followed up by plump little Peter squashed into a resplendant purple skivvy, looking more than half-asleep.

The Great Hall fell into a sort of stunned silence as they stared at the transformed Marauders, who seemed to be frozen into place. Finally James stepped forward, his overly cheerful voice booming in the silence. "Are you children ready to have some fun?! Yeah! Let's go for a ride in the Big Red Car!!" Suddenly music rang out behind them as Remus began to strum the guitar in his hands, all four boys singing loudly together. **_"Toot toot chugga chugga big red car. We'll travel near and we'll travel far...toot toot chugga chugga big red car, we're gonna ride the whole day long!"_** With each word, the four Marauders danced in sync, taking a step to the right and a step to the left, bouncing on the balls of their feet. James stepped forward, singing with that same manic grin on his face. **_"Remy's in the back seat...he's playing his guitar...Remy's in the back seat of the BIG RED CAR!"_** Then the others chimed into the chorus once more, the entire school staring on in shock and amusement. James' voice rang out again in the Great Hall. **_"Pete is fast asleep...he's having a little rest. We better wake him up so let's all call out WAKE UP PETE!"_** Poor little Peter jumped into the air, shocked awake as the other three Marauders screamed into his ears. Shaking his head, he joined the dance and song again, chiming into the chorus. Shaking his hips, James did a little spin and pointed at Sirius, who was munching his way through a huge bowl of fruit salad at a fast rate. **_"Sirius is eating. He's got so much food. He's eating apples and oranges and fruit salad too!"_** The afore-mentioned dark-haired Gryffindor tossed the bowl aside, doing a little jig before jumping into the chorus, **_"Toot toot chugga chugga big red car, we'll travel near and we'll travel far. Toot toot chugga chugga big red car, we're gonna ride the whole day long!"_**

Now James stood before the laughing crowd with his chest puffed out, the other three crowded around him with smarmy grins. **_"James is doing the driving, singing..." _**At this they paused, and James chimed in with, **_"Scooby-do-wah!"_** Sirius threw an arm over the messily-haired boy's shoulder, Remus standing to the other side and Peter in front. _**"James is doing the driving of the big red car. Toot toot chugga chugga big red car! We'll travel near and we'll travel far...toot toot chugga chugga big red car, we're gonna ride the whole day long!"**_ And with that, all four Marauders dropped to one knee and threw out their left arms, holding the last note for a smashing finish.

The entire Great Hall burst into laughter and applause around the Marauders. Even Dumbledore had a twinkle in his blue eyes as he gazed down at the kneeling boys, clapping loudly. With a sudden start, all four Marauders seemed to come to their senses. The faintest hint of shock shone in the eyes of Remus, Sirius and James while Peter seemed to turn a sickly white. They were silent for a moment before Remus, Sirius and James all leapt to their feet with wide grins. "Thank you, thank you! We'll be here until June! Try the veal! It's great!" Sirius exclaimed proudly, throwing his arms out. He created such a spectacle of himself that no one seemed to notice the shocked form of Peter being brought to his feet and dragged off by James and Remus. Sirius bowed repeatedly before following the other three Marauders out of the Great Hall. Once they were gone, Bella rose to her feet, her silver-gray eyes dancing with amusement as she whispered to her two friends. "Ready for part two?" Lily and Trista grinned at each other before getting to their feet as well, chiming in together. "Ready!" Laughing together, the three girls walked out of the Great Hall in search of the Marauders.

A/N: _Coepere_ is a latin word, which I believe is translated to begin or start, something like that. In this case, it was used as a trigger for a multitude of spells to be set off. **=o) ~Bella~**


End file.
